Beast-Fist Techniques
In Gekiranger, Juken is the general fighting style of much of the known characters, using the power of one's inner beast to fight. Juken was fractured into several styles after the GekiRin Rebellion, each with a different form of saying "technique": *'Geki Waza' (Fierce Technique): A Juken style used by the Gekirangers and other GekiJuken users *'Ringi '(Confronting Technique): A Juken style used by the Rinshi and other RinJuken users *'Gengi '(Mythic Technique): A Juken style used by the Phantom Beasts and other GenJuken users There were other styles that are revelent to Juken, but is not exactly Juken. *Mechung Fu: a Juken-based robotic style used by the villains in the Gekiranger movie *Engine-Ken: a GekiJuken-based style, used by the core Go-Ongers during the Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger movie. At the end of the series, the core Gekiranger mastered Ringi power as well, uniting GekiJuken and RinJuken back into Juken. Geki Waza Geki Waza are the various martial arts techniques that utilize Fierce Ki are known as "Geki Waza" [ゲキワザ (激技), Gekiwaza, Fierce Technique]. The Gekirangers use the various parts of their arsenal to channel the Fierce Ki into usable forms to perform Gekiwaza. These Gekiwaza were described in promotional materials for the GekiChanger toy. *'Fierce Ki Wave '(激気振, Geki Shin): A standard Gekiwaza. *'Fierce Ki Strike' (激気打, Geki Da): A common Gekiwaza. Uses physical moves. *'Fierce Ki Bullet '(激気弾, Geki Dan): A common Gekiwaza. Uses special moves Teamwork Geki Waza *'Fierce-Fierce Cannon' (激激砲, Geki Geki Hō): A team-based Geki Waza performed using the GekiBazooka. Initially, it required two minutes to charge, but they soon overcame this limit with intense training. It requires all three Gekirangers to wield, transferring their collective Fierce Ki into the GekiBazooka to fire. The first few times that the Gekirangers used it, Jan would yell "Pork cube stew!" (豚の角煮, Buta no Kaku Ni), which is the name of the dish that Natsume was preparing for him when he learned how to be patient, but this soon irritated Ran and Retsu, so he eventually stopped doing so. If there is insufficient Ki, the cat head will close back up automatically, as shown in a Beast Arts Academy demonstration. **'Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon' (スーパー激激砲, Sūpā Geki Geki Hō): This Geki Waza is identical to the Fierce Cannon, but with the Super Gekirangers wielding the GekiBazooka. **'Special Fierce-Fierce Cannon' (スペシャル激激砲, Supesharu Geki Geki Hō): This Geki Waza is identical to the Fierce Cannon, but with GekiViolet and GekiChopper replacing GekiRed and GekiYellow when GekiBazooka is in use. *'Soul-Soul Bullet' (魂魂弾, Kon Kon Dan): The three Gekirangers focus their Fierce Ki to cover their entire bodies to the point it enters a Fierce Ki Explosive State (激気爆発, Geki Bakuhatsu), charging at their opponents and exposing to them to their Ki at point-blank range. *'Super Double Attack' (スーパーダブル撃, Sūpā Daburu Geki): A Geki Waza which two of the Super Gekirangers attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. *'Super Triple Attack' (スーパートリプル撃, Sūpā Toripuru Geki): A Geki Waza which all three Super Gekirangers attack simultaneously utilizing Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaws. * : A three-way attack with two Super GekiClaws and the SaiBlade. * : Super GekiBlue and GekiViolet's attack. * : Super GekiYellow, BoukenYellow, and BoukenPink's attack. * : Super GekiRed and BoukenRed's attack. * : A combination of the Super Fierce-Fierce Cannon and the Stern-Stern Fist, combining the energies of the two Gekiwazas into a powerful attack. The Fierce Ki Union is later augmented by GekiChopper's Super Twist-Twist Bullet. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. * : A forbidden Gekiwaza that transforms a user of the Fierce Beast-Fist into an anthropomorphic animal form relating to his/her fighting style, becoming much stronger. This Gekiwaza was used long ago by the Fist Sages to defeat the Fist Demons, assuming their current forms as a result. Bae and Gou also used this move in their respective battles prior to the series. However, due to an imperfect aspect while performing the Gekiwaza, the two each ended up in a flawed form, though only Gou has been able to regain his original human form. * : The user of this Gekiwaza can temporarily transfer his or her Fierce Ki into a teammate so he/she can perform a much more powerful Gekiwaza. As a Super Gekiranger, this can be utilized as . * : All seven Fist Sages tie up their opponent with cloth made of pure Fierce Ki, trapping them in place. * : A user of Gekiwaza combines their energy with a user of Ringi and one of Engine-Fist to deliver a powerful blow to a common enemy. Tiger-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Body" of the user. * : GekiRed's Gekiwaza that projects his Fierce Ki as GekiTiger to fiercely attack the opponent with its strength. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Twisting Gyūya's horns like an actual dust cloth. * : "Cleaning-Power" style attack. Using the opponent as an actual dust cloth. * : "Bathhouse" style attack. Uses a koinobori to spin the opponent around. Jan invented this Gekiwaza himself. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaw. * : After GekiYellow and GekiBlue transfer Fierce Ki through Fierce Ki Injection, GekiRed can throw a ball of Fierce Ki at the opponent. * : After SaiDain's Beast Power Blooming, GekiRed is able to use the Super SaiBlade on his own to form a powerful blade, which he used to cut down Maku. * : GekiRed shoots forward and delivers a powerful slash with the Super SaiBlade. Cheetah-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Heart" of the user. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza that project her Fierce Ki as GekiCheetah to attack several opponents at high-speed. * : Another Gekiwaza used by GekiYellow. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza that allows her to punch her opponent in rapid succession. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza that uses the extensibility of the GekiTonfa Long Baton. * : GekiYellow's Gekiwaza empowered by her mothering skills, landing several blows to the enemy's face. The attack results with the target's head exploding from the massive swelling caused by the attack. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaw. * : Secret Gekiwaza. Jaguar-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Technique" of the user. Two variations of this style are and , which are influenced by the Zui Quan fighting style. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that projects his Fierce Ki as GekiJaguar to somersault into opponents. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that utilizes his GekiTonfa abilities. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that utilizes the GekiTonfa. * : GekiBlue's Gekiwaza that allowed him to fight on a vertical surface against Moriya using high speed and amazing techniques. The beauty of this technique moved even Mele's cold heart. * : GekiBlue's personal Gekiwaza that uses the GekiTonfa in a spinning motion, creating a flower-like pattern in the afterimage. * : A Gekiwaza that utilizes Extreme Ki and the Super GekiClaw. ** : Gekiwaza with which the Super Jaguar Attack developed. * : While Jan leaves the team, GekiBlue uses the Super SaiBlade, performing his own Extreme Ki Hard Diamond attack. * : Secret Gekiwaza. Wolf-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza used by Gou are his personal Muay Thai techniques, titled his "Fukami-style" and powered by his Violet Fierce Ki. * : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead. ** : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. * : GekiViolet leaps into the air and kicks opponent upside their head. * : GekiViolet summons a Muay Thai arena with the GongChanger which he uses to limit their movements as he jumps around attacking them from off the ropes. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and either punches or shoots a blast of Violet Fierce Ki with power matching that of the GekiBazooka.. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts his opponent. * : GekiViolet channels fierce Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts, creating a wheel of Violet Fierce Ki that smashes into the opponent. * : GekiWolf jumps at the enemy in a spinning attack, slashing with its bladed tail. Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza An ancient Gekiwaza of Brusa Ee that Ken mastered with his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond technique. * : Used with SaiBlade Cutter Mode, a powerful slash of the SaiBlade ** : A stronger version of the attack. ** : Using the power of muni-muni (teamwork), Super GekiRed and GekiChopper combine the Super GekiClaw and SaiBlade into the Super SaiBlade. Super GekiRed then uses Extreme Ki Infusion on GekiChopper who is now able performs a powerful slash, creating the power. ** : * : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a rapid barrage. ** : GekiChopper fires a single powerful projectile from the SaiBlade Finger. ** : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a multi-rapid barrage. * : GekiChopper uses his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond with the SaiBlade Cutter to perform multiple slashes on an opponent. * : The most powerful Gekiwaza, mastered by Brusa Ee, it's very power defies the laws of nature. Through Michelle Peng, Gou mastered the Gekiwaza with intent to use on Rio in vain. Leopard-Fist Gekiwaza * : Miki used this Fierce Beast Leopard-Fist Gekiwaza against the Rinshī in the first episode. Elephant-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through meteor hammer techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiHammer to hit the enemy hard from a long distance. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiHammer. Bat-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through war fan techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiFan. * : Uses the Double GekiFan to perform a graceful movement in midair. * : Charges the Double GekiFan with Fierce Ki in midair to slash the opponents. * : Used by Bat Li to deflect a possessed GekiShark. Shark-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are performed through saber techniques. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the flimsy nature of the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode to twist the opponent's head around. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in their Twin Sword Mode. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the GekiSabers in Twin Sword Combined Mode to cover the battlefield in water. * : A Gekiwaza that uses the Twin Sword Combined Mode and Fierce Ki to slash the opponent with the force of a tsunami. As Super GekiRed, this can be utilized as . Gorilla-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Heart" of the user, mostly with punches and are mainly performed through GekiGorilla. * : GekiGorilla uses his brute strength and rotates his arms around to strike the opponent with its fists. * : GekiGorilla pounds his chest and sends out shockwaves that form a pipe that GekiPenguin can ride on. * : Gorie's Gekiwaza that allows him to put people to sleep with a finger-poke to the forehead, leaving the target in a hypnotic trance. Penguin-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Technique" of the user and are mainly performed through emulating boardsports and through GekiPenguin. * : GekiPenguin uses her Jetboard to fly directly at the opponent, assisted by both the Gazelle Kick and Gorilla Wave Gekiwazas. Gazelle-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Body" of the user and are mainly performed through GekiGazelle. * : Bion Biao used this kick in his competition with Retsu. It uses lower body strength to send the opponent skyward with a kick. * : GekiGazelle rears up and kicks GekiPenguin to allow for the Penguin Bullet Gekiwaza. Fly-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are used by Bae and employ channeling Fierce Ki into his speaking and voice. * : Bae uses his voice to force the target to perform a spiritual battle. Those who can also control Fierce Ki can see the projection of what the user sees. GekiBeast Gekiwaza * : This Gekiwaza allows its user, if he/she possess perfect , to project his or her Fierce Ki in a gigantic form. In the Gekirangers' case, they use their collective attributes to evoke the Gekiwaza, used as another Gekiwaza to form GekiTohja. * : Another team Gekiwaza that summons the Legendary GekiBeasts once GekiTohja is formed, depending on which Gekiranger is the center of Fierce Ki while performing the move. The Gekiwaza can be performed while in Super form to summon the Super GekiBeasts, as well by GekiViolet to summon GekiWolf and any other GekiBeast. ** : A stronger version that allows the Super Gekirangers to summon all nine of their GekiBeasts at once. * : The three Gekirangers' GekiBeasts, the Legendary GekiBeasts, and the Super GekiBeasts release powerful blasts of energy from their mouths at the opponent. ** : All of the GekiBeasts, including SaiDain, release powerful blasts of energy from their mouths at the opponent. * : GokaiOh launches GekiTiger, GekiJaguar, GekiCheetah, GekiWolf, and SaiDain from its hatches to attack Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. GekiTohja Gekiwaza * : GekiTohja's upper body spins 360 degrees delivering numerous consecutive hits to the enemy. * : GekiTohja's lower body spins rapidly delivering a double corkscrew kick from above. * : GekiTohja's lower body spins around rapidly while one leg is extended as if it was figure skating. * : GekiTohja utilizes rapid changes among its Beast-Fist armaments and uses all three signature attacks in tandem. ;GekiElephanTohja * : GekiElephanTohja spins its upper body rapidly, striking the opponent with the EleHammer repeatedly. This Gekiwaza, according to Bae, is said to be powerful enough to smash the Moon. ;GekiBatTohja * : GekiBatTohja spins its upper body rapidly, creating a whirlwind that immobilizes the oppoent before landing the death blow with two slashes from the war fan-like wings. * : GekiBatTohja slashes the opponent with its wing fans in mid-air. ;GekiSharkTohja * : GekiSharkTohja spins quickly while it glides towards the target, the spinning blades slashing through the enemy. Bae calls this a . ;GekiTohja Wolf * : GekiTohja Wolf utilizes a kick attack, sending the boomerang blade on its foot at the enemy. ;GekiBatTohja Wolf * : A drill-spin kick attack with both legs. ;GekiRinTohja * : GekiRinTohja uses a spin-slash attack with the . * : A blast of Confrontation Ki from RinLion's mouth. * : An attack using RinChameleon's tongue. ;GekiRinTohja Wolf * : GekiRinTohja Wolf uses a combination of and . ;SaiDaiGekiTohja * : SaiDaiGekiTohja's components create a whirlwind to send the enemy skywards. Then GekiJaguar, GekiCheetah and GekiWolf attack the enemy, and SaiDain finishes it with his horn. ;SaiDaiGekiRinTohja * : SaiDain lifts up the enemy skywards with its horn. GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, and GekiWolf follow afterwards and attack the enemy, and on the way down, GekiRinTohja executes its spin-slash attack with the Fierce-Confrontation Sword. GekiFire Gekiwaza * : GekiFire rotates its arms vertically, slamming the opponent with its fists. ;GekiSharkFire * : GekiSharkFire rotates its arms veritcally, slashing the opponent with the GekiShark armaments. ;GekiElephantFire * : GekiElephantFire spins the EleHammer in front of itself to gather momentum, and then strikes the opponent with the meteor hammer. ;GekiBatFire * : GekiBatFire flies at the opponent, and punches repeatedly in midair. ;SaiDaiGekiFire * : GekiWolf, GekiPenguin, and GekiGazelle ram themselves at the opponents before the SaiDain lifts the opponent up with its horn for GekiGorilla to slam the opponent with its hammer-punches. SaiDaiOh Gekiwaza * : SaiDaiOh sticks his sword in the ground, leaving a trail of explosions. * : SaiDaiOh spins his sword very fast, creating a freezing storm. * : The Break Big Sword's blade extends at the enemy, creating a mark on the opponent. Ringi are the Rin Jūken Akugata's counterpart to Geki waza, the techniques of Geki Jūken Beast Arts, with various fighting styles to match. There are two Ringi that every Rinrinshī and Beast-Man has at their disposal. Common Ringi * : Transforms a user of the Rin Jūken into his/her form. This Ringi is temporary power-up in the case of the Rinrinshī. * : Makes Beast-Man grow to great size. * : The Kenma can use this Ringi to recreate the Rinki Soldiers and turn them into giant warriors. * : The Three Kenmas' Secret Ringi, sealing the target into a ball of rock and lasting only as long as the users live. The Kenma use the Ringi to seal away the Kensei. The Gekirangers, infused with the Kenmas' Rinki, perform the Ringi for its' original purpose: to seal Long away. * : Exposes user's Rinki in its entirety. Lion-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Rio: * : Rio's transformation Ringi that allows him to assume Black Lion form. * : Rio generates his Rinki in the form of RinLion that runs at the opponent, mauling them. * : Similar to the Brave Roaring Waves, Rio charges at a person with an aura of Rinki around him as he slugs his fist though the opponent's body. * : A Physical attack that does not require much Rinki, but is deadly. * : Rio produces an explosive orb of Rinki to fling at his opponent. * : A stronger version of the Brave-Roar Wave. * : Similar to the Thunder Hard Bullet, but with enough power to rival the Super Geki Bazooka. * : A transference of Rinki. Rio uses this to infuse Jan, Ran, and Retsu with the remaining Rinki from Kata, Rageku, and Maku. * : Rio's strongest attack, a last resort move where he expels all his Rinki at once, destroying his enemy while killing himself in the process. Chameleon-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Mele: * : A rarely-used move that uses acupuncture with the tongue to allows one, another or the user him/herself, to enhance one's fighting power at the cost of burning up ones own cells. Because of this, use of this Ringi is a rarely performed as it drastically shortens the target's lifespan, with death assured should the target overexert him or herself. ** : A stronger version Rio used to increase his power with Mele's remaining Rinki, augmenting it. * : Counterattack Ringi that fires a mass of energy from the fist. Mele is wielding her sai when she performed this on Braco. * : Offensive Ringi that launches the tongue in a rapid-fast movement to impale an enemy. * : Secret Ringi. Similar to the Tongue-Slip Profusion, but disrupts Ki-flow, rendering the opponent powerless. * : Secret Ringi. Once at the peak of her jump, Mele charges forward, spinning her body right through her opponent. Mele executed this Ringi with her sais in hand. Hawk-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Kata: * : A special Ringi allows the user to place the opponent inside his/her mind to the most horrific moment of that person's life, taking in the depair of it to overpower the person. * : A similar move to the Darkness Cannon that uses the person's own hatred against him, sometimes driving that person insane. * : A Ringi that allows the user to probe the target's mind for knowledge. * : Fires beam from his Gale Sword. * : Genjutsu Secret Ringi that allows Kata to send his opponents to an illusionary dimension, using his image to force them to fight each other and hide himself. Jelly-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Rageku: * : A Rinki-sealing poison that works by forcibly drawing Rinki from the user's body, transforming the Rinki into a reactive poison. Tends to be fatal if the victim has large amounts of Rinki. * : This Ringi allows the user to show other persons events in the past. * : Secret Ringi that sends the opponent back in past times. Bear-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Maku: * : A claw attack with a shockwave after effect. * : The Dorinki is shot out from the bear-face breast armor. * : Secret Ringi that allows him to create a cloud of Dorinki to ride on. Rinki Soldiers' Ringi Though not referred by name, they are used by the Butoka and Wagataku pairs. They combine their signature attacks to perform the and . *Butokas' Beetle-Fist Style: and a stronger version: *Wagatakus' Stag-Fist Style: and a stronger version: Other Styles' Ringi *'Makirika's Mantis-Fist Style': and . *'Gyūya's Buffalo-Fist Style': and . *'Kademu's Centipede-Fist Style': , , and . ** : Kademu's secret Ringi. It allows him to attack his opponent using his centipede-shaped head as a whip. *'Moriya's Gecko-Fist Style': and . ** : Moriya's secret Ringi mimics the gecko's automic talent by shedding off his own arm to escape a hold and growing a new one while the discarded arm's surprise attack serves as a distraction. *'Sorisa's Scorpion-Fist Style': , , and its variations: , , and . ** : Sorisa's secret Ringi covers her opponent with great numbers of scorpions that also sting simultaneously to poison and kill the enemy. *'Maga's Toad-Fist Style': which allows the user to throw his warts as though they were grenades. ** : Maga's secret Ringi that allows him to produce a gelatinous liquid from his body that congeals into a powerful shield that is impervious to almost all attacks. It is eventually penetrated by the Geki Bazooka, resulting in Maga's demise. *'Braco's Snake-Fist Style': and . ** : Braco is the Venom-Fist user that possessed the True Poison, the most powerful secret Ringi. It is referred to as the "Ultimate Poison" or the "Poison of the Dead." The True Poison allows its user to change his/her fingernails into serpent fangs that possess a venom so powerful and pure that as it can take the life of a living being, it can give life to those who are long dead, even Rinrinshīs. Rio sought the Ringi because of its power to give actual life. Braco possessed 6 fangs and he used the first on himself after being killed by Mere, then two on Kademu and Moriya. Mere managed to obtain the last three before killing Braco in order for Rio to revive the Three Kenma once he found the location of their bodies. *'Muzankose's Pangolin-Fist Style': The Pangolin-Fist style involves curling up into a ball and trampling the enemy, as well as relying on his natural armor to resist attacks. The main Ringi is , and its variations: and . *'Nagiu's Eel-Fist Style': , and allow Nagiu to secrete huge volumes of Rinki-charged slime, thus causing attacks to slide harmlessly off him, or even send his foes slipping away. and allow Nagiu to strangle and constrict his opponent. * : and were team attacks used by the Flying-Fists. In Wicked Spinning Encounter, Rasuka and Rūtsu hurl their dart-like feathers at the victims, while in Destroying Red-Top Kick, they perform a simultaneous high-flying kick at the victim, in the same spot. **'Rasuka's Crow-Fist Style': where Rasuka grabs his victim, then flies high up before hurling the victim down to the ground (often into a pile of garbage). **'Rūtsu's Crane-Fist style': and which is a special Ringi that allows Rūtsu to extract the from his victims, making them younger with no memories of their older experience and less capable of fighting back. *'Dokariya's Hermit Crab-Fist Style': and its variation , and , the latter of which allows Dokariya to possess another person with just a single kiss, entering the victim's body though the mouth and controlling his/her actions from within. Jan, however, is able to force him out. *'Eruka's Toad-Fist Style': and , both of which are identical to Maga's Ringi. Eruka's Super Oily Body-Armor is defeated by Geki ElephanTohja's Great Firm Ball. ** : Eruka's secret Ringi which allows him to leap several hundreds of meters into the air. *'Tabū's Pig-Fist Style': (Fire breath), (Allows him to track down anything with his chest/nose), and . *'Mārashiya's Porcupine-Fist Style': (Quills Fire from forehead), , and , a form of acupuncture that can change a person's personality with normally no cure in sight. *'Hihi's Baboon-Fist Style': *'Pouōte's Archerfish-Fist Style': and the stronger which fires a blast of Rinki-charged water from the nozzle gauntlets, much like the archerfish does to catch its prey. *'Niwa's Crocodile-Fist Style': , , and . *'Chouda's Ostrich-Fist Style': , , and ** : A special Ringi that allows Chouda to have himself attacked on purpose and build a defense for it, making him stronger. The Ringi's effects can be passed on to future incarnations. ** : A resurrection Ringi that allows Chouda to place all of his Rinki into an egg before he is destroyed. The egg later hatches into a new stronger version of Chouda. *'Tsuneki's Fox-Fist Style': and ** : A barrier that would explode and destroy the city once enough Rinki is gathered from within it. Furthermore, the being in barrier increases the user's power ninefold and only defeat of the user can negate the Ringi. *'Mukoua's Anglerfish-Fist Style': and *'Bākā's Hippopotamus-Fist Style': , , , and *'Meka's Tortoise-Fist Style': and Mechkung Fu * Ant Lion-Fist Style ** Sand Castle (砂楼閣, Sarōkaku) * Sea Anemone-Fist Style ** Petal Missile (花弁ミサイル, Kaben Misairu) ** Super Absorbing Ki (超吸気, Chō Kyūki) * Mechannon Style ** Mechan Drop (銘観落とし, Mekan Otoshi) ** Mechan Violent Wind Slash (銘観烈風斬, Mekan Reppū Zan) Gengi are the Gen Jūken's counterparts to Ringi. Common Gengi * : Enlargement Gengi. * : Exposes master's Gengi in its entirety. Gryphon-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Rio: * : Rio's transformation Gengi that allows him to assume Genjū King form, bypassing his Black Lion form. * : A one-hit attack.(prounonced datengo) Dragon-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Long, manifesting his Ki in non-violent ways (outside of his Gengi, Long also manifested his Ki naturally in lightning attacks): * : Allows Long to create a golden cloud of Genki, using it to subjugate the target to his will. The Gengi was first used on Gou, forcing him to resume his werewolf form. * : A coordinator's move, converting the target's qi into Genki during the Blood-Oath Ceremony. * : Long used this Gengi to revive Dan's soul and give it form as Suugu. Phoenix-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Mele: * : Mele uses it to transform into her Mythical General form, bypassing her Beastman form. * : Mele's Gengi that projects her Genki as a phoenix to consume her opponents in its flames. Basilisk-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Sanyo: * : Opponents' gravity is increased to crush them. * : Opponents' gravity is reduced enough to be blown away. * : Uses gravity to deflect Ki-based attacks. * : Alters the surrounding gravity of the area to crush his opponents. Chimera-Fist Gengi Suugu's Gengi allows him to use both Geki Waza and Ringi: * Geki jū Tiger-Fist Style: * Rinjū Scorpion-Fist Style: * Rinjū Toad-Fist Style: * Rinjū Crocodile-Fist Style: Other Styles' Gengi *'Gouyu's Ceto-Fist Style': *'Shiyuu's Minotaur-Fist Style': allows Shiyuu to use a person's reflection to create a clone of himself that can assume the form of his target. The reflection-clones' existence depend on the target remaining trapped in the mirror world. *'Haku's Unicorn-Fist Style': allows Haku to take control of children with the horn on his shoulder armor, , and *'Hiso's Pixie-Fist Style': and *'Dorou's Capricorn-Fist Style': , , , and *'Sojo's Addanc-Fist Style': (lightning attack), , , , and . *'Shuen's Hanuman-Fist Style': allows the user to use strands of hair to create a limitless number of clones while gives the user great speed to avoid attacks. By using a staff, Shuen can perform both and . *'Kou's Cerberus-Fist Style': Engine-Fist During the events of Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger, after losing their Engine Souls, the Go-ongers learn a new fighting style: Engine Fist (炎神拳, Enjinken). *Sosuke's Speedor-Fist Style: and *Renn's Bus-On-Fist Style: *Saki's Ryouma's Bear RV-Fist Style: *Hanto's Birca-Fist Style: *Gunpei's Gunpherd-Fist Style: References